


放学回家

by Decimus



Series: 造梦集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, prose, 散文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus
Summary: “我诞生于你最潮湿泥泞的念想中。”
Series: 造梦集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845799





	放学回家

它诞生于下水道。用恐怖的低吼言说最不齿的欢乐。

有人给我递来一本画册，你永远都没办法找到对年轻如此热情的爱了——创造美，手捧泥浆抚摸美的脸庞。我醒来的时候会大声地想：我要那泥浆。

它没有形体，于是它为自己创造形体。父辈的深念滋养了它。父辈的深念是一团黑色的浆糊，爬出了带刺的触手。它伸展，像笔直生长的黑色藤蔓。它捕捉群鸟，于是它成为群鸟。它奴役他们的灵魂，让他的眼睛成为它的眼睛，他张开的嘴将为它掠食，他的翅羽只为它的前行而扇动。群鸟起飞，腹部摆动着黑色的肠子，不同的鸟的同一条肠子在一处打结，绳结滚动，滚出下水道。

我从不知道我的贪婪源自于恐惧。我拿出了书柜中所有属于我的东西，所有即将被人传阅并丢失的东西，惊觉我现在就在我的地盘上，拿走它们简直多此一举。

我亲爱的同学像小鸟歪过脑袋。后来她眼窝深陷，冒出沸腾的泥浆。两个人死在回家的路上，死神的触须缠住了她的身躯，不知何故整了整她的衣领，拍拍她的后背，将她放走了。她的朋友却吞下了触须。

死而复生的人惊魂未定。她们被迫使用我的房间，我则在客厅冰凉的地板上向疲倦投降。我从更深的梦境中醒来，只是为了在另一个梦中活得更久一些。让噩梦加载到100%。让现实成为我最安逸快乐的梦境。

我如将死之人的喉咙飘出话语：“客人……需要……房间。她们在借用你的电脑。”我在熟悉亲昵的，值得信赖的脚步声中陷入死亡一般的睡眠。再度半睁开眼，是因为人语声太嘹亮。我以为我送来了温柔，实际上我送来了刻毒挑剔的指责，两只惊弓之鸟在房屋里乱窜，不得已躲进了我的房间。但是我习以为常，有多少个夜晚我抱着那刻毒挑剔像怀抱我的挚爱，我也将如那无数个夜晚一样歪过脑袋，陷入深重的睡眠。

我再看见她们时，活着的为死去的哭泣，她的悲伤像硬物刺穿我的喉咙和心脏。她们撕毁所有我的珍爱，为了找到那团罪恶，没能发现怪物在她自己身上。恐慌在我脑海里尖叫：那团邪恶的征服一切的污泥，别沉浸于愤怒和感伤，快把它送走吧！可我真正醒来时思想嘹亮：我要像千万人类的父母一样，我要那泥巴——我要变得平凡而快乐——


End file.
